This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of the study is to establish a cohort of chronic hep-C patients with Ishak stage 3-6 fibrosis who experienced a sustained virologic response SVR after peginterferon and ribavirin combination therapy and access the frequency of clinical outcomes and heptocellular carcinoma and factors associated with these outcomes.